


成语新释

by Sakana4



Series: ibsm短打集 [2]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakana4/pseuds/Sakana4
Summary: 一点怪东西。预警：cp成分不重，主ibsm。鸿四，双野（rps）出没，不打tag了请自主回避。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: ibsm短打集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165796
Kudos: 2





	成语新释

志得伊满

表示得到了志摩做搭档，伊吹感到非常满足。

犬牙交错

特指第四机动搜查队的两位搭档不分场合的亲热行为。

见异思迁

有的人见到好看的异性，就打着保护的名义准备搬过去一起住。

一言九鼎

曾经任职四机搜的九重前辈总是很好脾气地告诉新人，志摩一未的话是最靠谱的。

筚路蓝缕

形容坐着开不快的蜜瓜包车，旁边是除了野生直觉以外什么也不会的伊吹蓝，这样的志摩深感职业之路艰辛的现状。

伺机而动

机搜，二十四小时保证您的安全。

久别重逢

告别了噩梦中的久住，醒来的两个人在船上重逢了。

前车之鉴

404首日任务就撞坏一辆车后，众人一致拍板决定他们值得更宽阔的活动空间。

誓无二志

志摩和伊吹的婚礼上，后者激动地表示这辈子除了他再也不会有第二个人。引自伊吹蓝，庆典录像带：“……哪怕是搜一的小志摩穿越过来，我也绝对不会变心的！”

鸿运当头

产科的鸿鸟医生不但运气好，在医生和病人中也很有人气，看他的头发就知道了。

九州四海

出自鸿鸟医生和他关系亲密的同事分开后，开始用“四宫今天眺望的日本海”表达无法抵达的思念之情。后多用于描述范围广阔，遥远偏僻的地方。

左右逢源

形容某人和他的共演者不但拥有老夫老夫模式，热恋情侣模式，不同剧组的角色摆在一起也能擦出火花，甚至出现左拥右抱行为的奇异现象。

**Author's Note:**

> TBC？  
> 魔改风气不可取，还是请大家好好学习成语（严肃.jpg


End file.
